Doble
by Deih
Summary: Eran dos seres distintos, pensamientos y acciones diferentes. En el fondo, Barton no le era indiferente.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el topic del mes de Diciembre del foro La Torre Stark por el cumpleaños de Bruce.

 **Nota:** No le busquen lógica a esto, solo soy yo con mis parejas bien pinshe crack.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El fin del mundo.

No había otra forma de describir lo que sucedía en una de las calles de New York. Las personas corrían en un intento —a veces inútil— por escapar de aquel ser que parecía, más bien, estar cegado de la furia. Los Vengadores intentaban —lo que quedaba de ellos— por cualquier tipo de medio calmarlo, y es que la información recibida seguía siendo fuerte hasta para ellos.

« —Tengo entendido que hoy cumple años, Doctor Banner —comentó Nick Fury, haciendo resonar su voz en la simple sala de reuniones.

—Así es, pero no es de mucha importancia que digamos —asintió el aludido, limpiando sus lentes en un ligero tic de nerviosismo.

—Tal vez sí lo sea, no tenemos muy buenas noticias —Maria Hill tenía más tacto con sus palabras. Le envió una mirada a Steve y éste comprendió, temiendo lo peor—. Romanoff ha tenido un accidente en su última misión.

Los lentes cayeron al suelo y una mueca de incredulidad se formó en el rostro del científico. De pronto, el aire allí se volvió más pesado, o tal vez solo era Bruce, que sentía cómo su mundo se detenía para, seguidamente, comenzar a caerse en pedazos.

 _''Estará estable''_

La voz de la mujer llegaba a su cerebro de manera entrecortada, trozos incoherentes que no era capaz de hilar, estando aún en shock por lo sucedido. Y, entonces, se obligó a recordar: Natasha era una de las mejores agentes de SHIELD, no siempre estaba junto a los Vengadores. La conclusión era simple, siempre estaría en peligro de una u otra manera.

La burbuja en la que vivía se rompió.

—No...no puede... —murmuró algunas cosas sin sentido, mas no había motivo para que Hulk quisiera salir a saludar. Excepto por las palabras que Fury pronunció a continuación:

—Era necesario, así debía ser el plan.

Todo se volvió verde. »

—¡Cuidado! —Steve lanzó su escudo a tiempo, aunque eso no impidió que Clint cayera de su posición, golpeándose con fuerza contra un edificio.

—Tengo que llamar a Verónica —musitó Tony, le habían hecho pedazos ambos brazos metálicos, una suerte que voló antes o tal vez ya tendría más de un hueso roto.

—Ni se te ocurra, Stark. No has terminado de repararla —negó el Capitán. Desde la última batalla que habían tenido contra Hulk que aquella armadura estaba, prácticamente, destrozada.

—No fue una pregunta —agregó Stark.

Estuvo a punto de dar la orden cuando Steve se puso delante suyo, intentando decirle algo sin palabras. Su mirada chocolate se desvió unos metros más adelante, y ahora fue su turno de formar una mueca incrédula.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Clint seguía incrustado en el edificio, varios metros arriba. Estaba consciente, mas no hacía movimiento alguno, como si estuviera conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

—Hulk —habló de repente, sobresaltándolo.

—Eh...hey, fortachón —mencionó, copiando las palabras que Natasha solía decir. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien.

—Hulk —repitió el gigante, frunciendo el ceño. El rubio se tensó, no estaba entendiendo lo que quería; mas lo que dijo a continuación resolvió sus dudas—. Hulk quiere Barton.

...¿Qué?

Tal vez pasó mucho tiempo en silencio, porque el grandote lo tomó con delicadeza, sentándolo en su hombro. Clint todavía creía que aquello era algún tipo de alucinación. Seguro le pegaron tan duro que lo dejaron inconsciente.

—¡Hulk, no! —gritó en un acto reflejo, y es que estuvo a punto de atacar.

Como si fuera un niño obediente —y regañado, claro está— se sentó sin importar la cantidad de escombros que había, ofreciéndole una de sus manos a Clint para bajarlo de su hombro. Éste, con algo de duda, accedió, quedando en el suelo junto al Capitán e Iron Man.

Hulk no despegó su mirada del arquero en ningún instante, desde el interior de Bruce no se veía tan bien como en esos momentos. A diferencia del científico, lo que al _sujeto verde_ le interesaba era Clint. Sus bromas, su forma de reír, su parte despreocupada y, al luchar, seria.

Se inclinó, queriendo que Barton notara que solo él era capaz de calmar el dolor de Bruce ante lo sucedido con Natasha. Y Clint pareció notarlo, dejando de lado la explicación de lo ocurrido hacia sus compañeros ante la insistente mirada de Hulk.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo —murmuró Steve, aún algo receloso con el gigante.

El rubio tomó aire, en medio de aquel caos era el único capaz de hacer algo sin que hubieran más heridos.

Asintió y volteó, quedando de frente a Hulk. Fue acercándose a pasos lentos, extendiendo su brazo de forma cautelosa. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la verdosa piel de su contrario, sintió un fuerte vuelco en su corazón; mas no se detuvo.

Avanzó más y más, hasta que pudo deslizar sus manos por las mejillas del más grande, juntando su frente contra la ajena. Para su suerte, Hulk no se había levantado, con la intención de quedar a la altura del espía.

—Es hora de dormir —murmuró Clint, sus ojos observando los contrarios con curiosidad. ¿Por qué, luego de destrozar todo, se calmaba? ¿Por qué justo cuando cayó de su posición y logró verlo a él?

—Hulk extraña —habló al instante, y es que Banner amaba a Natasha; pero, en el fondo, Clint no le era indiferente.

—Entonces asegúrate de visitarme, sin crear destrozos —rió, recuperando parte de aquel sentido del humor que el grandote tanto amaba.

Con una mirada que a Barton se le antojó triste, Hulk asintió, dispuesto a dejar que Bruce tomara nuevamente el control.

—Oye —llamó el arquero, antes de que su contrario ya no pudiera escucharle. O eso es lo que él creía—, feliz cumpleaños, grandote.

Las últimas palabras que logró escuchar. Ahora, todo se volvió oscuro; sin embargo, aquello no impidió que una sonrisa adornara sus facciones al momento de ir desapareciendo, dejando que la piel verde volviera a su color original, al igual que su tamaño.

No aplastar podría ser una opción viable, eso si podía estar con Barton.


End file.
